<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nicholas's Academy by BunBunAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084216">Nicholas's Academy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel'>BunBunAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clint Barton &amp; Natasha Romanov Friendship, Cute Bucky Barnes, F/M, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes Big Bang, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:40:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30084216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunBunAngel/pseuds/BunBunAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(Repost. I don't know what happened to the original.) Seventeen year old Bucky Barnes wasn't a people person, he prefered to stay home and away from any prying eyes. It only got worse when he got into an accident that took his arm as well as the lives of his father and sister.<br/>When his mom got him a spot in the prestigious Nicholas's Academy for yhe gifted he wasn't looking forward to it at all. New school, same story.<br/>But some students decided to take it into their hands to be his first friends. And Bucky isn't sure how to deal with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nicholas's Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok. So this is a reupload. I don't know what happened to the original but...it happened. The first chapter is actual all the original chapters from the story so it's ginna be really really long. I'm sorry for that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seventeen-year-old James Buchanan Barnes doesn’t like people. Either giving him sad and pitying stares or looking at him with disgust. No in-between. Why? Because when he was a kid he got into a bad car accident that killed his dad and younger sister, his left arm got pinned by the car and it had to be amputated.<br/>
His mom had him do homeschooling, knowing that not only was James embarrassed by his missing arm but he didn’t like the looks and comments people send him. That was until this year. Something happened, James wasn’t sure what though, but his mom had decided to send him to an exclusive high school. Today was his first day and Nicholas’s Academy, and James was not excited for the stares and the comments about his arm.<br/>
His mom tried to make him smile as she drove him to school. It didn’t work. When they pulled into a parking space in the school parking lot Winne, his mom, opened her door and smiled at James.<br/>
“Ready?” She asked with a smile,<br/>
“Not really..”<br/>
“It’s going to be ok baby.” Winne gave him a reassuring squeeze to his shoulder before getting out of the car. James sighed and got out of the car. He looked down at his feet as he walks behind his mother. He doesn’t want to look up at the other students standing around their cars. Looking at him and his mother, probably judging him. Winne opened the main door to the school and smiled at James,<br/>
“After you.” James walked into the school building followed by his mother. The halls were filled with students and teachers, either talking to each other or on the phone. They walked down the hallway with their books in their arms and their bookbags on their shoulders.<br/>
“The office is just this way honey.” Winne walked ahead of James again and headed towards the office. When they go to the office, Winne went to the secretary's desk and talked to her while James sat down on one of the comfy/uncomfy metal and stiff cushion chairs that were in the office. James glanced to his left and saw a kid with short dark brown hair and deep brown eyes who was just watching him. James looked to the ground, avoiding the other kids stare.<br/>
“James honey. Come on.” Winne said from the desk. James stood up and walked to the desk. The secretary gave him a kind smile and hands him a class schedule.<br/>
“Here you go, sweetheart. These are your classes, during your free-period you can go to the lunchroom, the computer lab or the library. You can do work if you have it or whatever else you want.” The secretary stood up and straightened her skirt,<br/>
“I will show you to your classes.” She said, James nodded and gave his mom a hug<br/>
“Love you, mama.”<br/>
“Love you, baby.”<br/>
The secretary lady leads James out of the office as Winne left the school building.<br/>
“C...can I ask your name?” James asked in a small voice. The secretary smiled at him,<br/>
“My name is Maria Hill or Ms. Hill.”<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Hill,” James said with a smile. Ms. Hill opened the door to his first class. The teacher was sitting at his desk writing on some papers while the students were talking to each other.<br/>
“Mr. Garland.” The teacher looked up, the kids stopped their hushed whispers. Mr. Garland smiled when he saw Ms. Hill and James,<br/>
“Ah, is this the new kid?” He asked as he stood up,<br/>
“Yes he is, this is James Barnes.” She smiled as she placed her hand on James’s back. Mr. Garland smiled and walked over to them.<br/>
“It’s a pleasure to meet you, James. I’m your homeroom and world history teacher.”<br/>
“I...It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.” James said with a small smile.</p><p>    That’s how his first day of school went, going to class and meeting his teachers. It was a long day, but at least no one said anything about his missing arm. He’s been in the academy for a week, he doesn’t talk to anyone. Always trying to make himself look as small as possible. When lunch rolled around on his eighth day at school he sat at the table he always sits at lunch, by himself, then he heard some talking coming his way and then five people sat at his table.<br/>
James slowly shrunk in on himself as the five ate their lunch and talked. James recognized one of the kids, it was the one from the office.<br/>
“I’m telling you Steve-o. Godzilla could DESTROY Voltron.” The kid from the office said as he put a cheesy breadsticks in his mouth,<br/>
“Voltron could kill Godzilla.” The other guy said,<br/>
“Ok, who’s on team Godzilla and whos on team Voltron?” Office kids asked his friends. The one with soft and fluffy looking brown hair put his hands up in surrender,<br/>
“I don’t wanna get in on this.” The other two nodded. The office kid rolled his eyes and looked over at James,<br/>
“What about you? Team Voltron or Team Godzilla?” James looked up at the group of kids who were all looking at him<br/>
“I-I...uh...I…” James stuttered out, his face started to turn tomato red. The group of kids started to laugh. James looked down, tears stinging his eyes. Maybe he could talk to his mom and see if he could maybe, possibly, go back to being homeschooled. The girl of the group put her hand on his right shoulder, James looked up at her in time to see her wipe a tear away from her eye.<br/>
“Oh my god. You are going to make a great addition to our group.” She said, a little out of breath. James looked at her with a confused look,<br/>
“W...what?” The others looked at him with smiles,<br/>
“You. Will. Make. A. Great. Addition. To. Our. Friend. Group.” Office kid said very slowly.<br/>
“F...Friend…”<br/>
“Yes. Friend.” The fluffy brown haired boy said. The blonde with sunglasses, seriously who wears sunglasses in school, chuckled.<br/>
“You’re like a puppy dog. You know that.” He said as he leaned on the table and smiled at him,  James’s face turned red again.<br/>
"I'm Clint," Sunglasses, Clint, said with a smile.<br/>
"This is the gorgeous Natasha Romanov, her lover boy Bruce Banner, Tony Stark the know it all who thinks he's right all the time, and the golden boy of the school Steve Rogers." He said as he pointed to each of the group members.<br/>
"So, what's your name cutie?" Clint asked. James looked at the table and tried not to fidget.<br/>
"J-James...James Barnes." He stuttered out, even though he tried his damned hardest not to stutter.<br/>
"Nice to meet you, James. Welcome to our group." Tony said with a bright smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tony and his friends started sitting with James every lunch period. Talking about random fights between two characters like Dracula vs. Batman, Godzilla vs. The Hydra, etc. James would give his quiet opinion at random times, Natasha and Clint would sit beside him with Bruce beside Natasha, Steve next to Clint and Tony in front of James. That was their normal seating arrangement.<br/>
James wasn’t a people person, not in the slightest. But these five kids, they are growing on him. He really thinks he could call them friends, and he hopes that they aren’t doing this as a sick joke.<br/>
“Hey, Jamey-boy!” Tony said in a very shrill voice, James jumped up and looked at Tony.<br/>
“Y...Yeah…?” James once again stuttered out, why couldn’t he just say a sentence to these guys without stuttering?!<br/>
“My parents are leaving tomorrow and I’m of course throwing a party. Will you be coming to the party?” Tony asked as he tossed a grape in his mouth,<br/>
“I’m not sure.”<br/>
“Oh come on cutie! We’ll all be there.” Clint said as he wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a somewhat hug.<br/>
“I...I’ll have to ask my mom and see if it’s ok,” James said with a small, embarrassed smile. He looked down into his lap as his face turned red, he heard Clint chuckle before he let him go of James.<br/>
“Speaking of mama Barnes. Do you think we could meet her?” Steve asked as he sipped his chocolate milk.<br/>
“Uh...well, how about tonight? You guys can come over to my house and stay for dinner. If you guys want that is!”<br/>
“You can count me in cutie!” Clint said as he smiled and grabbed his milk and started drinking it.<br/>
“I think it would be fun,” Natasha said as she put her head on Bruce’s shoulder. The others nodded. James smiled at his friends,<br/>
“Ok. I’ll let my mom know!” The bell rang and the group of friends through their trash away,<br/>
“I’ll meet you guys at the main entrance after school...ok?” James asked as he rubbed the back of his neck,<br/>
“Of course cutie.” Clint ruffled James’s hair. The others walked to their classes, James took a deep breath and let it out. He turned and headed down to the library. When he got to the library he smiled at the librarian and put his book bag on one of the tables, he pulled out his phone and started texting his mom. He asked her if it was ok if his friends came over tonight and if he could go to the party Tony was throwing. She said yes to the first one, and said if she trusted them then he could go to the party. James smiled brightly as he thanked her and put his phone down and grabbed some homework from his first and second period. He started answering the questions on the paper, halfway through his first-period homework he heard the library door open and people coming in. He heard the librarian tell the newcomers something before he heard chairs pull out from the table beside him.<br/>
A few minutes pass before he felt a tap on his right shoulder, he turned around and saw a muscular blonde haired man who gave him a smile. A black haired man rolled his eyes as he went back to whatever he was doing,<br/>
“Do you happen to have a spare pencil? I forgot to bring one.” The blonde said with an embarrassed laugh. James smiled and nodded,<br/>
“I do.” He turned to his bag and started to rummage around the inside of the bag trying to find his pencil case. He let out a triumphant noise as he pulled out a black cloth monster pencil case. He unzipped it and grabbed a mechanical pencil and handed it to the blonde haired man who smiled.<br/>
“Thank you!” He said as he turned back to his paper, James went back to his work. The bell rang for sixth period and James put his items in his bag before going to leave the library.<br/>
“Hold it!” A voice laced with annoyance came out from behind him. James turned to look at where the voice came from and saw the two from the other table.<br/>
“Uh...yes…?” James asked, did he do something wrong? The blonde held the mechanical pencil out to James,<br/>
“Your pencil.” He said with a smile. James grabbed the pencil and smiled,<br/>
“Thank you.” James said as he put his pencil in his pocket,<br/>
“No thank you for letting me use your pencil. I’m Thor by the way. This is my brother Loki.”<br/>
“I’m James.” James smiled, Loki looked James up and down.<br/>
“You remind me of a small animal.” Loki said as he crossed his arms,<br/>
“Loki! That’s rude.” Thor said as he turned to look at his brother,<br/>
“What? He does.” The brothers started arguing, James slowly walked away from the brothers.<br/>
James sprinted down the hall to his sixth-period class, he was almost at the door when he ran into someone. James fell to the floor, both his books and the other’s books fell around them. James started grabbing his books, the other started grabbing his books too.<br/>
“I-I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to bump into you.” James said as he stood up, the man he ran into rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Keep your eyes open. You got two of those.” James stiffed up as the man walked away. James tried his hardest to not let the tears that were stinging his eyes fall. He went to the class just as the bell rang. He sat down, hardly paying attention to what the teacher was saying. He didn’t pay attention to any of his classes. His mind focused on what the man from the hallway said.<br/>
When the school day was over he waited at the main entrance of the school for his friends. He looked at the other kids got into their cars and buses, slowly the crowd dwindled down to almost no one. Maybe they forgot about meeting him after school. Or maybe they just didn’t want to meet him, maybe they didn’t want to be his friend anymore...who would want to be friends with him. James let out a quiet, yet hurt filled sigh and started walking away from the entrance. Maybe he just wasn’t meant to have friends.<br/>
“Hello, cutie!” James turned around just in time to see Clint and the others walked out of the front doors.<br/>
“Sorry, we’re late. We had to stay late and talk to a teacher and another student.” Natasha said as she gave James a hug,<br/>
“O-oh. It’s ok.” James replied. Oh boy, should he apologize for thinking that they didn’t want to be his friends? He definitely feels bad about that.<br/>
“Ready to introduce us bad influences to Mama Barnes?” Clint asked as he put his arm around James’s shoulder.<br/>
“Y-Yeah. Come on, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>    James leads his new friends to the car his mom let him use to get to and from school. He gave his friends a smile,<br/>
“Get in guys.” He said as he went to open the driver side door,<br/>
“Hold it Jamey-boy!” James jumped and turned to look at Tony,<br/>
“W-What?”<br/>
“...Can I drive?” Tony asked as he cupped his hands in front of his chest in a begging pose. James saw the eyes of the others go wide, they shook their heads and moved their arms, trying to tell James to say ‘No.’<br/>
“Uh...sure?” James said in more of a question than an answer, he handed the keys to Tony.<br/>
“Yes!” Tony said just as the others in the friend group shouted,<br/>
“No!”<br/>
Clint walked to James and put his hand on his back,<br/>
“You’re sitting next to me. I’m gonna need something squishy to hold.” Clint opened the back door and got into the car, James followed. Natasha and Bruce got into the back seat while Steve got into the passenger seat and Tony got into the driver's seat, Steve grabbed the ‘Oh shit’ bar. Tony looked at the four in the back seat and gave them a dorky smile,”<br/>
“Who’s ready to go to see Mama Barnes!”<br/>
“Just...drive dammit,” Natasha said with a roll of her eyes and put her hand on Bruce’s.<br/>
“Will do Ms. Romanov.” Tony smiled and started the car.</p><p>The car pulled to a stop in front of James’s house. James was pale white and slightly shaking.<br/>
“Tony.” Tony looked over at James,<br/>
“Yes Jamey-boy?”<br/>
“You are never driving me anywhere again.”<br/>
“Awww! Jamey-boy!” James opened his door and stepped out, Clint followed after him. Natasha and Bruce got out of the car.<br/>
“See, this is why we tried to tell you No,” Natasha said as she put her hand in his hair and ruffled it.<br/>
“Come on guys.” James smiled and lead his friends to his house, he opened the front door and motioned for them to come inside. Clint walked inside the house and smiled at James,<br/>
“Thanks for having us cutie.” James blushed,<br/>
“Y-You’re welcome.” Natasha gave a small chuckle as she walked inside the house.<br/>
“I think my mom’s in her office. We can sit down in the living room for now.” James said as he walked down the three stairs that lead to the living room. Tony jumped onto the blue couch,<br/>
“Don’t jump onto the couch!” James said as he sat down next to Tony. Steve and the others sat around the t.v room as James turned the t.v on,<br/>
“Do you guys wanna watch anything?”<br/>
“I’m fine with whatever you wanna watch cutie!” James’s face turned bright red and looked at the t.v,<br/>
“Awww. You’re easily flustered huh Jamey-boy.” Tony teased, James went to say something before the white door on the side of the kitchen opened up and a woman walked out of the room. She smiled at James and the others,<br/>
“Welcome home honey. Are these your friends?” She asked as she walked into the living room,<br/>
“Yes mama. This is Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and Bruce.” James pointed to each of them, they waved to his mom.<br/>
“Hello. My name is Winnifred Barnes, but you can call me Winnie.”<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you, ma’am.” Tony smiled at Winnie,<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you as well. Now about dinner, how do you all feel about pizza?” She asked,<br/>
“That sound’s great ma’am.” Clint said with a smile. Winnie smiled,<br/>
“I’ll be back then. You lot have fun.” She smiled and grabbed her keys,<br/>
“Love you, mama.” James said as Winnie headed to the door.<br/>
“Love you, honey.” Winnie walked out of the door.<br/>
“You know. You and your mom have a really cute relationship.” Natasha said with a happy look on her face<br/>
“You guys really do!” Steve said as he looked at James over Tony’s shoulder.<br/>
“Yeah... I and my mom have been close ever since the accident. We were close before but...we got closer after.” James put his hand on his left shoulder. The living room grew quiet. Oh...looks like he made it awkward. He looked at his friends, they were looking at him.<br/>
“I’m sorry...I made things awkward huh.” James said with a small sad smile,<br/>
“Hey don’t be sorry.” Tony said as he put his hand on James’s back.<br/>
“Yeah. You have nothing to be sorry about. Now. What do you wanna do before your mama comes back cutie?” Clint said, trying to lighten up the mood. James looked at Clint,<br/>
“Uh. I don’t know.”<br/>
“Got any board games?” Steve asked,<br/>
“We have UNO. Wanna play UNO?”<br/>
“YES! I CAN BEAT ALL YOU AT UNO!” Clint jumped up and smiled at his friends,<br/>
“Besides you cutie! I’ll spare you my UNO wrath.”<br/>
“Well ok then.” James smiled. James stood up and walked to a cabinet and grabbed the deck of UNO cards.<br/>
“Shall we?” He asked and waved the cards around.<br/>
Turns out, Clint was the first one to get out of the game. Tony was the second, then Steve, then Bruce. It was down to James and Natasha. Finally, James won the UNO game. They had fun playing UNO.<br/>
When Winnie came back she had two pizzas in her hands,<br/>
“I got a pizza!” She said with a smile. James and Clint grabbed some plates and sat them at the table. After they finished their pizza Tony and the others left, Winnie offered to take them home but Tony said they have a ride. As James and Winnie picked up after dinner Winnie looked at her son,<br/>
“So. What time will you be home tomorrow night?” She asked as she put the dishes in the dishwasher, James looked at his mom with wide eyes.<br/>
“I-I can go to the party?” He asked with excitement.<br/>
“You can go, honey. Just let me know when you’ll be back. And don’t drink and drive.” She smiled at her son.<br/>
“Thank you, mama!”<br/>
“You’re welcome, baby.” </p><p> </p><p>James couldn’t wait until lunch. It was the only time he got to hang out with his friends sadly. All day James was smiling, nothing could bring him down from his happiness. He could go to the party, his mom was letting him go to Tony’s party. He just wanted it to be lunch already! In his classes, he just watched the clock. Doing his work yet glancing at the clock every few minutes.<br/>
Finally, when the bell for lunch rang, James threw his papers in his folder and tossed the folder into his bag and ran out of the class. He ran down to the cafeteria, quickly grabbed his lunch and sat at the usual table.<br/>
“Hey, Jamey-boy!” James looked up and smiled at his friends as they sat at the table next to James.<br/>
“You seem happy cutie.” Clint said as he started peeling apart his pizza.<br/>
“I am happy! My mom said I could go to your party tonight Tony!” James said, not hiding his excitement. The others let smiles break out on their faces,<br/>
“That’s awesome! You’re going to have so much fun! We’re going to have food and drinks and music! And dancing of course! Do you have a ride to my house?” Tony said as he leaned over the table to James,<br/>
“Uh...I don’t know…”<br/>
“I can take you to Tony’s cutie.” Clint said with his mouth full of food,<br/>
“Clint, don’t eat with your mouth full.” Natasha said as she put a grape in her mouth. Clint rolled his eyes and swallowed the food in his mouth.<br/>
“Yeah yeah. I can take you to Tony’s. That good with you cutie?” Clint said as he gave James a side look,<br/>
“Y-Yeah. Thank you, Clint!” James smiled at Clint,<br/>
“Ug. It should be illegal for someone to be as cute as you James.” Steve said, James’s face turned red and he looked down at his lap. His friends let out some laughs.<br/>
“Well if it isn’t the small animal.” James and the others turned to look at Loki and Thor,<br/>
“I told you that’s rude Loki!” Thor said to his brother who rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Uh...who are you guys?” Bruce asked as he gave them a weird look,<br/>
“I am Thor and this is my brother Loki. We met James yesterday in the library.” Thor said with a smile,<br/>
“Well would you guys like to sit with us?” Steve asked. Thor nodded,<br/>
“Thank you.” Thor and Loki pulled up some chairs and sat down.<br/>
“So! Time for the introductions! I’m Tony. This stud muffin here is Steve, Ms. Red haired hottie is Natasha, her soft lover boy Bruce, and that's Clint.”<br/>
“Hey! I don’t have anything in front of my name?” Clint said in a sad and whiny voice. Tony rolled his eyes,<br/>
“Ok ok. This is the annoying Clint.”<br/>
“That’s better!” Clint had a triumphant tone in his voice as he grabbed his chocolate milk cartons and started sipping it.<br/>
“You are a weird one, Clint,” Loki said as he not so gently stabbed his plastic fork into his salad.<br/>
“Says the one who’s named after a Norse god of mischief.” Clint narrowed his eyes at Loki,<br/>
“And I live up to my name ‘Annoying Clint” Loki rolled his eyes and ate the forkful of salad.<br/>
“Oh, I don’t like you.”<br/>
“Likewise.”<br/>
“You know, I think you two will be awesome additions to our group.” Natasha said as she smiled.<br/>
“Speaking of the group. Would you guys like to come to my party tonight?” Tony asked Thor and Loki. The brothers looked at each other,<br/>
“I don’t see why not. As long as the small animal will be going.” Loki said as he turned from his brother and looked at James.<br/>
“I-I’m going.”<br/>
“Well then. I’m going. Brother?” Loki asked his brother,<br/>
“Hm. I don’t see why not. I mean you are a troublemaker when you go to parties.” Loki rolled his eyes,<br/>
“I’m not that much of a trouble maker.”<br/>
“Yes, you are brothers.” The bell rang for sixth-period. The group stood up and threw away their trash.<br/>
“I’ll meet you at the entrance after school then we can go to Tony’s after, that ok cutie?” Clint said as he threw away his empty tray.<br/>
“That sounds like a plan Clint.” James smiled at Clint. Clint put his hand over his chest,<br/>
“God! You’re just so dang cute. I could just eat you up!”<br/>
“You’re weird Clint.” James said as he let out a chuckle. He turned and walked to the library. Clint stared at James as he walked away.<br/>
“You are so in love.” Natasha said as she wrapped her arms around Clint’s shoulders.<br/>
“Yes, yes I am.” </p><p> </p><p>Sixth, seventh and eighth period went by faster than the first, second, third and fourth period. James soon found himself standing in front of the main entrance of the school, he was smiling and looking around at the other students who were walking to their buses or cars with their friends and talking about what their plans for the weekend were or how their day went.<br/>
“Hey, cutie!” Clint ran up at James and wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him into a one-armed hug. James smiled at his friend.<br/>
“H-Hey Clint. Are you ready?”<br/>
“I’m ready cutie pie.” Clint and James walked towards James’s car.<br/>
“Would you like to drive?” James asked Clint,<br/>
“Nah. It’s your car you drive.” Clint opened the passenger side door as James got into the driver's side. It took them a little longer to get to James’s house than yesterday. James was driving A LOT slower than Tony, but didn’t everyone?<br/>
“I think my mom is at the office right now so we have the house to ourselves right now.” James said as he opened the car door.<br/>
“Oh, I get to have some alone time with my cutie today.” Clint said with a wink, James’s face turned red. He sped walked to the front door. Clint laughed behind him.<br/>
“Hey James, does it bother you I call you cutie?” Clint asked as he walked up to James,<br/>
“If it does bother you I can stop.” Clint sounded serious,<br/>
“I-It....doesn’t bother me…” James said in a very quiet voice. Clint smiled softly at James. Oh boy, Clint had it bad.<br/>
“Well if I do anything that bothers you, tell me ok? I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.” James kept his head down as he opened the front door and lead Clint inside.<br/>
“D-Do you want something to snack on? I think we have pudding.” James said as he shut the front door,<br/>
“Oooo what kind of pudding?” Clint said in an eager voice,<br/>
“Chocolate and banana.”<br/>
“Banana pudding sounds pretty good.” James nodded and went to the kitchen, he came back with two plastic throw-away spoons and two banana pudding cups.<br/>
“One for you and one for me.” James said with a smile.<br/>
“Banana pudding is my favorite so my mom buys it for me almost every time we go to the store.”  James sat down on the couch and handed the banana pudding to Clint, they opened the pudding cups and started eating the pudding.<br/>
“I see why you like banana pudding.” Clint said as he finished his pudding.<br/>
“It’s good right?” James smiled,<br/>
“So, when should we go to Tony’s?” James asked as he stood up and took Clint’s empty pudding cup,<br/>
“What time is it?”<br/>
“Uh. 3:30.” James said as he looked at the oven,<br/>
“We could probably leave in like...twenty minutes.” Clint smiled. James sat next to Clint on the couch and they watch t.v for the next twenty minutes. James and Clint walk out the door when the clock turned to 3:50, they got into James car and drove off. Clint gave James directions to Tony’s house.<br/>
At 4:20, James parked his car in front of a giant house. James and Clint got out of the car,<br/>
“T-This is Tony’s house.” James said in complete awe. Clint smiled a little,<br/>
“Awestruck cutie pie?” Clint smirked and put his arm around James’s shoulder and lead him into the house. People from school were already in the house and in the yard, drinking and partying.<br/>
“W-Where’s the others?” James yelled over the music.<br/>
“I’m not sure. We’ll find them.” Clint leads James around the house full of partying teenagers. The pounding music coming from the stereos made James’s stomach drop, it felt like he was being surrounded by music. The heat radiating from all the people in the house made James’s cheeks flushed.<br/>
“You OK?” Clint’s voice was almost completely drowned out by the music,<br/>
“Y-Yeah. Just not used to this.” Clint nodded,<br/>
“Yeah. Being friends with Tony will make you get used to it. I think they may be in the library, wanna go check it out?” All James could do was nod, Clint leads him down a hallway that was empty of dancing teenagers. Clint opened the door that leads to the library and sure enough, their friends were sitting on the floor in a circle talking, each holding a red solo cup.<br/>
Natasha looked at James and Clint, she gave them a strange smile.<br/>
“Just in time boys! We are playing Spin The Bottle. James you sit next to me, and Clint. You can sit next to Loki.” James walked over to Natasha who grabbed his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her.<br/>
“Why do I have to sit next to him? Why can’t I sit next to the cutie?!”<br/>
“Because Clint. I said so, now sit so we can play!” Clint dropped down next to Loki with his arms over his chest muttering something about evil redheads.<br/>
“So! Who wants to volunteer as tribute?” Tony said as he placed an empty wine bottle in the middle of the circle.<br/>
“Isn’t that from the Hunger Games?” James asked confusedly, Tony smiled brightly<br/>
“Ah! Another man of culture! James goes first!”<br/>
“W-What! I-I didn’t-”<br/>
“Aah ah ah. Spin the bottle Jamey-boy.”<br/>
“Ok...what do I do when it lands on someone?” James asked as he put his hand on the bottle,<br/>
“You kiss ‘em.” Tony said as he crossed his legs. They all chuckled when James’s face turned bright red,<br/>
“K-Kiss!”<br/>
“Yes kiss. Now spin the bottle!” The others gave Tony a look that made him shrink into himself,<br/>
“Spin the bottle, please. That’s what I meant to say.” Tony said as he coughed into his hand. James took a deep breath and gave it a good spin. The eight friends watched the bottle as it spun and spun. James watched with bated breath as he watched it slow down. When it stopped James stared with wide eyes,<br/>
Oh.<br/>
Oh no.<br/>
OH NO!</p><p> </p><p>Loki smirked at James, the friend group looked at the bottle. The bottle pointed at Loki.<br/>
“Well, come on over here little animal.” Loki said as he leaned back, James’s face was bright red. When he didn’t move Loki rolled his eyes and stood up. He made his way over to James who was just staring at Loki with wide eyes. Loki dropped to his knees in front of James, he grabbed James’s checks and pulled him into a kiss.<br/>
James’s eyes go wide as Loki presses lips hard against his, Loki runs his tongue over James’s bottom lip causing him to gasp. As soon as he opens his mouth Loki shoves his tongue into his mouth.<br/>
When Loki pulled away from James a string of saliva connected them. Loki smiled at the wide-eyed and blushing mess that was James.<br/>
“Did you enjoy the kiss little animal?” Loki said with a smirk.<br/>
“I-I-I…” James couldn’t get a word out, Loki shook his head and stood up, going back to his spot beside Clint. Natasha waved her hand in front of James’s face,<br/>
“Helllllllo. Earth to James.” James looked at her with shock.<br/>
“I-I’m gonna go get a drink!” James said as he stood up and practically ran out of the library. Everyone turned to look at Loki who shrugged,<br/>
“What? I played the game right.” He said with a smile. Clint narrowed his eyes and stood up, he walked right out of the room.<br/>
“Did you have to use tongue?” Tony said with an exasperated sigh, Loki once again shrugged.<br/>
James stood in front of a table with a bunch of drinks and cups on it. He grabbed a solo cup and walked to the kitchen where he filled the cup up with water.<br/>
“Don’t want anything stronger?” A voice said from behind James, he jumped up and turned around and saw a tall man with short black hair. He smiled at James,<br/>
“Uh..n-no. I don’t drink...I just came here to hang out with my friends.” James said in a small voice. The man nodded,<br/>
“I’m Brock. You?”<br/>
“J-James.” Brock nodded and smiled,<br/>
“Nice to meet ya, James.”<br/>
“N-Nice to meet you too…” James took a sip of his water, Brock leaned against the kitchen counter and looked at the other dancing teens.<br/>
“Not a fan of parties?” Brock asked James, shook his head.<br/>
“N-No. This is actually my first party.”<br/>
“Ah. I’m not a fan of parties.”<br/>
“Then...why are you here?” James asked confused.<br/>
“Well, you see the dancing people over there?”<br/>
“Y-Yeah.”<br/>
“Well. Somewhere out there is my sweet and loving boyfriend who said if I go to this party with him then I can train with him in the boxing ring at school.” Brock said as he shrugged.<br/>
“Who’s your boyfriend?” James asked,<br/>
“His names Jack He is one hot piece of man meat.” Brock said as he crossed his arms over his chest. James’s face turned red and sipped his water,<br/>
“I heard something about a hot piece of man meat. Is it me?” James and Brock looked up, Brock smiled while James just stared.<br/>
“Hey, Jack! This is James! James this is my boyfriend.” Brock said. James looked down at his cup of water.<br/>
“I...I should get back to my friends.” James didn’t wait for a reply as he walked out of the kitchen. It was him, the one from a few days ago. Jack probably didn’t mean to have an insult in what he said.<br/>
“James.” James felt a hand on his shoulder, James turned to look behind him.<br/>
“Clint, hey.” James said with a small smile.<br/>
“You ok? Did what Loki make you uncomfortable?” Clint asked in a serious voice.<br/>
“N-No...I was just...shocked.” James said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Clint nodded,<br/>
“Hey. This may sound weird, and feel free to say no, but would you like to go to the movies with me tomorrow?” Clint asked James, looked at Clint. He smiled softly,<br/>
“Y-Yeah…that sounds...good.” Clint smiled.<br/>
“Awesome!”<br/>
“S-Should we go back to the library?”<br/>
“Yeah. We probably should.” Clint put his arm around James’s shoulder and lead him back to the library. When they got into the library they saw Natasha kissing Steve,<br/>
“Well then.” Everyone turned to look at James and Clint. Natasha smiled,<br/>
“Welcome back guys! We all had a turn while you guys were gone.” Natasha stood up and walked over to them,<br/>
“I think we’re going to play pool or something.” She said as she ruffled James’s hair. She looked at James like she was thinking about something,<br/>
“Hey James, do you have a name I can call you. Tony calls you Jamey-boy and Clint calls you cutie.” James looked like he was thinking about something.<br/>
“My middle name is Buchanan.” Natasha smiled excitedly,<br/>
“BUCKY! I’ll call you Bucky.” She said as she nodded. James, Bucky, smiled.<br/>
“I like that. Thanks, Natasha.”</p><p> </p><p>The friends played several different games before Tony decided he wanted to go make an appearance at his party. The group walked out of the library and went to where the partygoers were dancing, drinking and...ok Bucky didn’t need to see that. A couple was standing in the corner doing what only Bucky could call, clothed sex.<br/>
Bucky turned to face his friends and followed after them. Some people would turn to talk to Tony, saying how awesome the party was, how the party was so much fun, etc. Tony waved, smiled and said thank you and glad to see you. The partygoers slowly dwindled down until only a handful of the partygoers were left.<br/>
“So Bucky, did you like the party?” Natasha said as she sat on the couch, her legs crossed.<br/>
“Bucky?” Tony asked taking a sip from his red solo cup,<br/>
“You call him Jamey-boy, Clint calls him cutie. I call him Bucky, short for his middle name Buchanan.” Natasha smiled,<br/>
“You know. Bucky’s a cute name. Do you mind if I call you Bucky too?” Steve asked,<br/>
“Y-Yeah. You guys can call me Bucky.” Natasha deflated a little,<br/>
“Bucky was supposed to be my nickname for him!” She pouted a little, Bruce put his hand on Natasha’s shoulder in a comforting way.<br/>
“I’m sorry Natasha.” Bucky said with a sad smile,<br/>
“It’s ok Bucky. I’ll find something else to call you.” Natasha smiled at Bucky. Bucky sat on the couch beside Natasha, he put his head on her shoulder and slowly dozed off.<br/>
Bucky woke up by being shaken, he slowly opened his eyes. Steve smiled down at the sleepy Bucky<br/>
“Hey, Buck. We gotta go. Tony’s dad is coming back soon, so we need to get outta here so he can clean up.” Steve smiled at Bucky as he sleepily rubbed his eye,<br/>
“D...Does Tony need help? I can help clean.” Bucky yawned as he stretched.<br/>
“I’m not sure. Do you want me to ask him?” Bucky nodded, Steve stood up and walked to the kitchen. Bucky sat up, he looked around the living room. None of the partygoers were here anymore.<br/>
“Everyone’s left besides us.” Bucky jumped and looked at Loki who was leaning against the back of the couch.<br/>
“Loki don’t scare Bucky.” Tony walked into the living room, Loki rolled his eyes.<br/>
“Steve told me you wanted to help clean up?” Tony asked with a smile, Bucky nodded.<br/>
“Yeah.” Tony smiled,<br/>
“Thanks. But I got it under control.” Bucky nodded,<br/>
“O...Ok.”<br/>
“Clint said he’ll take you home.” Tony said as he ruffled Bucky’s hair.<br/>
“Ok.”<br/>
“I’ll go get Clint, Loki don’t be mean to Bucky.” Tony said as he headed up the stairs. Loki rolled his eyes and headed to the kitchen to grab some water. Bucky looked around the living room, the room was a mess. Solo cups, empty bottles and torn up trash littered the floor.<br/>
“You ready?” Bucky looked up at Clint and smiled,<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Alright. Come on, kid.”<br/>
“You’re like a month or so older than me.”<br/>
“So?” Clint smiled and held his hand out, Bucky grabbed Clint’s hand. Clint pulled Bucky off of the couch.<br/>
“Bye guys!”<br/>
“Bye Clint! Bye Bucky!” </p><p>Clint and Bucky walked to the car, Clint opened the passenger side door for Bucky,<br/>
“In ya go cutie.” Bucky got into the car. Clint shut the door and walked around to the driver side door. Clint drove away from Tony’s house.<br/>
“A-Are we still going to the movies tomorrow?” Bucky asked in a small voice,<br/>
“Of course cutie.” Bucky smiled softly then closed his eyes as he dozed off. Clint smiled softly, he couldn’t wait until tomorrow. It was going to be so fun. </p><p> </p><p>Winnie ended up giving Clint a pillow and blanket and made him sleep on the couch, which he eagerly accepted. When morning came, Clint woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sat up and stretched,<br/>
“Good morning.” Clint looked up at the kitchen’s doorway, Winnie was standing at the doorway with a smile. She had a mixing bowl in one of her hands with a hand mixer in the other,<br/>
“How does pancakes, eggs and bacon sound?”<br/>
“It sounds great ma’am.” Clint smiled. He got off the couch,<br/>
“Did you need any help?”<br/>
“I don’t. But, could you go wake up James? He has a habit of not waking up until at least two pm.”<br/>
“Yes, ma’am. Uh, where’s his room?”<br/>
“It’s up the stairs, the first door on the right.” She smiled as Clint walked up to the stairs. Clint walked to Bucky’s door, a sign on the door said “JAMES” with several small hearts, stars and flowers. Clint smiled,<br/>
“Awwww, he’s so freaking cute!” Clint gushed, he knocked on Bucky’s door. When there was no answer Clint opened the door, he tried not to squeal. Bucky was sleeping on his bed cuddling a stuffed dog with a fluffy looking blanket that was pulled up to his chin, his right leg was hanging off the side of the bed.<br/>
“Hey, Bucky boy! Time to wake up.” Clint said as he walked into Bucky’s room when Bucky didn’t sure Clint put his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. He shook him a little,<br/>
“Hey cutie. Time to wake up, we got our date today.” Clint said. Bucky’s eyes slowly opened, when he saw Clint he jumped up and let out a very “manly” squeak. Bucky pulled his blanket over his head,<br/>
“W-What are you doing here?!” Bucky squealed, Clint laughed.<br/>
“Your mom asked me to wake you up for breakfast.”<br/>
“OK! I-I’m up...y-you can go now..” Clint smiled at Bucky’s blanket burrito form.<br/>
“Ok ok. I’ll see you downstairs cutie.” Clint walked out of the room and shut the door, Clint laughed softly when he heard a thud coming from the room. When Clint got downstairs he went to the kitchen and asked Winnie if he could set the table. She smiled and handed him three plates and three forks along with some syrup. Clint smiled at Winnie and headed to the dining room table. He smiled when he saw Bucky sitting at the table with his fluffy blanket wrapped around him.<br/>
“Morning cutie.” Bucky looked at him with wide eyes, Clint could see his red tinted cheeks.<br/>
“G-Good morning Clint…” Clint placed the plates, forks, and syrup on the table.<br/>
“Sleep well?”<br/>
“Y-Yeah. Did you?”<br/>
“Yeah. Your couch is actually really soft and comfy.”<br/>
“Yeah.”<br/>
“Breakfast is ready boys!” Winnie walks up to the table with a big tray of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. She placed the tray in the middle of the table, she sat down on one of the soft chairs. She smiled as Clint sat down on a chair next to her son. Clint grabbed some pancakes, eggs and a piece of bacon and put it on his plate. Bucky and Winnie grabbed some too, the three started eating their food.<br/>
“So, you boys have any plans today?”<br/>
“We’re going to see a movie today.” Clint said with a smile, Bucky’s face turned red as he put more food in his mouth.<br/>
“Oh? What movie were you planning on seeing?”<br/>
“Not sure yet. We can probably decide that when we get to the theater.” Winnie nodded,<br/>
“That sounds like a good idea. Do you boys have any money?”<br/>
“Yes, ma’am.” Clint smiled,<br/>
“Alright. Want me to drop you two off?”<br/>
“Sure mama.” Bucky said Clint looked over at him with a soft smile. Winnie smiled at the boys,<br/>
“I’m glad that you found some friends baby.” Bucky blushed brightly,<br/>
“I-I’m happy to mama.”<br/>
“You two have such a cute relationship I swear!” Clint smiled as he looked at Winnie and Bucky,<br/>
“Well when would you boys like to head to the theater?”<br/>
“Maybe in an hour?” Bucky said as he looked over to Client who nodded,<br/>
“That sounds good to me.” Winnie nodded,<br/>
“I’ll put the food up boys.” Winnie stood up and grabbed the tray of food, she headed to the kitchen.<br/>
“W-Wanna go to my room and watch some tv?” Bucky asked as he peaked out from under his blanket burrito, Clint smiled<br/>
“Sure cutie pie.” Bucky’s face flushed even brighter if that’s possible. Bucky stood up and walked up the stairs, Clint smiled and followed after his blanket burrito crush/friend. Clint and Bucky sat on his bed watching some show on Tv, while they waited to go to the movies.</p><p> </p><p>    “You boys enjoy the movies.” Winnie said with a smile and a wave, Bucky and Clint waved back at her and she drove off. Clint looked at Bucky,<br/>
“So cutie, what movie do you wanna go watch?” Clint asked Bucky. Bucky’s face turned bright red,<br/>
“W-Whatever movie you wanna watch.” Bucky said and rubbed the back of his neck,<br/>
“How about a horror movie?” The face Bucky made Clint laugh,<br/>
“So no horror movies?”<br/>
“W-We can...I’ll probably just hide most of the movie..”<br/>
“Well. You can always hide in my arms.” Bucky’s face turned bright red<br/>
“I-If your s-sure..” Clint smiled and grabbed Bucky’s hand,<br/>
“Then let’s go cutie pie.” Clint leads Bucky into the theatre and to the desk, while Clint talked to the lady at the desk for tickets Bucky looked around. There were posters showing off movies, the theatre was playing and ones that they’ll be playing in another week or two. There was a couple in the corner talking to one another, a group of guys laughing at a movie poster for a movie about some slasher, some girls who were squealing quietly about a movie that they just watched. A scene where one of the main male leads got out of the ocean and his abs were shining with water.<br/>
“Ready cutie pie?” Bucky jumped a little and looked at Clint,<br/>
“Y-Yeah. I’m ready.” Cint nodded and took Bucky’s hand leading him to the snack stand and buying some snacks and drinks for them to eat during the movie. After they got their snacks they walked to their assigned theatre room.<br/>
“What movie did you pick?”<br/>
“You’ll see cutie.” Bucky just nodded, he started to eat some snacks while the ads and trailers played on the screen. The movie started off with a character getting stabbed, which caused Bucky to jump and hide his face in Clint’s neck. Clint’s face turned a soft red, for the entire movie every time there was a jump scare or when someone was killed Bucky would hide his face in Clint’s neck, arm, there was even a scene that caused Bucky to hide in Clint’s stomach.<br/>
By the end of the movie Bucky was shaking and was terrified. Clint put his arm around Bucky’s neck and pulled him close.<br/>
“Don’t worry cutie. I’ll protect you.”<br/>
“T-Thanks-s C-Clint…” Bucky’s voice broke from fear,<br/>
“Next time, We’ll watch a rom-com or something. OK?”<br/>
“Next time?”<br/>
“Yeah, unless you didn’t want a next time?”<br/>
“N-No...I mean..uh...yeah. I’d like the next time.” Bucky’s voice was quiet and his cheeks were pink. Clint smiled,<br/>
“Awesome. So, ice cream?” Bucky nodded eagerly.</p><p>    Clint had to leave after their movie date, which kinda left Bucky confused. Were they dating now? Should he ask Clint? Would Clint be upset if Bucky had to ask? He didn’t know!! Bucky fell onto his bed and grabbed his stuffed dog, he brought the dog to his chest and closed his eyes. He didn’t realize he fell asleep until he was woken up by his phone ringing. Bucky jumped up and grabbed his phone. He gave the unknown number a weird look as he answered it,<br/>
“Hello?”<br/>
“Bucky! Thank god I have the right number.”<br/>
“Natasha?”<br/>
“Yeah. So, Clint called me a few hours ago and told me you and he had a date. Spill the tea.” She said, happily.<br/>
“Uh...I don’t have tea…”<br/>
“...Oh my god. You are so damn cute! I mean the details! How was the date?”<br/>
“Oh, well it was...nice. D...did he say if he wanted to date me...I’m not good with social things..”<br/>
“Oh, Bucky Bucky Bucky. Clint’s had it bad for you since he met you. He was really happy when he called me.”<br/>
“Oh...that’s good to hear. Hey, how did you get my number?”<br/>
“Not important! Just know that I’m not the only one with your number and I’m gonna add you to our group chat. OK?”<br/>
“Uh, ok.”<br/>
“Good! I’ll see you on Monday Bucky boy!” Then a click. Bucky pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it confused. He got a text message from the number that he added to his contacts,<br/>
Natasha<br/>
-Do you have facebook? If so add me, if not make one.<br/>
Bucky<br/>
-I do have a facebook, what’s your name on it. I’ll add you.<br/>
Natasha<br/>
-Natasha Romanoff. The profile pic is of me and Bruce.<br/>
Bucky searched her name on facebook and added her, not a minute later he was added to a group chat with her and others, all with strange names.</p><p>    IronyMan- BUCKY!!!<br/>
CaptainBoyScout- Hey Bucky.<br/>
HAWKeye- Bucky! Hey.<br/>
RageQuit- Hello Bucky.<br/>
My Boys Are Idiots- Bucky. Do you need a headcount?<br/>
Bucky- Uh...Sure?<br/>
My Boys Are Idiots- I’m Natasha<br/>
IronyMan- It’s ya boi Tony<br/>
CaptainBoyScout- I’m Steve<br/>
HAWKeye- It’s Clint.<br/>
RageQuit- Bruce.<br/>
Bucky- Oh. So uh...What’s up?<br/>
HAWKeye changed Bucky’s name to HAWTeye’sBoyfriend<br/>
IronyMan-...Congrats?<br/>
HAWKeyes Boyfriend- ...I uh...I’m too tired for this right now...night.</p><p>Bucky turned the sound to his phone off and put it on his side table. He once again grabbed his stuffed dog and fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday morning, Bucky was woken up with a text from Natasha.<br/>
Natasha<br/>
-You, me. Shopping.<br/>
Bucky<br/>
-Uh, sure. When and where?<br/>
Natasha<br/>
-I’ll pick you up. My friend Peter is coming with us.<br/>
-That ok?<br/>
Bucky<br/>
-Sure.<br/>
Natasha<br/>
-Cool. I’ll pick you up in…..<br/>
-20 minutes. See ya then Bucky Bear.<br/>
Bucky<br/>
-Alright. See ya then.</p><p>Bucky looked at his phone, he shrugged and got dressed. He walked out of his room and towards the kitchen, he smiled at his mom who was cooking,<br/>
“What has you up this morning?”<br/>
“Nat asked me to go shopping with her and her friend Peter.”<br/>
“Oh. Do you want something to eat before you go?”<br/>
“Yes please mama.” Winnie smiled at her son, she grabbed a plate and put some eggs on it and handed it to Bucky. Bucky grabbed it and smiled,<br/>
“Thanks mama.”<br/>
“You’re more ten welcome baby.” Bucky started eating the eggs. He was really excited to see Nat and to meet her friend Peter</p><p>    When Bucky’s phone dinged he smiled and picked it up<br/>
Natasha<br/>
-We’re here.<br/>
“They’re here mama! I’ll see you later!”<br/>
“Have fun honey.”<br/>
Bucky walked out of the door and smiled at Natasha who was leaning against a sleek black car that looked like it could and would go fast. A sweet looking kid was standing next to her in a red, black and blue hoodie that had spiderwebs all over the hoodie, he was talking to Natasha about some guy named Wade. Natasha looked over at Bucky and smiled,<br/>
“Hey Bucky.”<br/>
“Hey Natasha.”<br/>
“Hi! I’m Peter!”<br/>
“Hey Peter, I’m James...but everyone now calls me Bucky I guess.” Peter smiled at Bucky<br/>
“It’s nice to meet you.” Peter said, Bucky couldn’t help but smile. This kid was like a puppy.<br/>
“So, shall we go shopping now?” Natasha smiled as she twirled a set of keys around her index finger.<br/>
“Sure!” Peter said as he skipped to the back door, Natasha went to the driver side door as Bucky walked to the passenger side door. When they got in Natasha put the key in and twisted it starting the car.<br/>
“Please tell me you aren’t going to drive like Tony?” Bucky asked as he gripped the Oh-Shit bar. Natasha chuckled,<br/>
“Oh no sweetie. I’m not gonna drive like Tony.” And she didn’t. She was worse. Peter was laughing and cheering, Bucky was really surprised they didn’t get stopped by any police. When they got to the mall Bucky shakely got out and looked over to Peter and Natasha.<br/>
“You’re worse than Tony.” Natasha and Peter laughed,<br/>
“I am.”<br/>
“I swear I’m not gonna let any of you ever drive me places again.” Bucky said as he walked off towards the mall<br/>
“Aww sugar!” Natasha and Peter ran after him, Natasha put her arm around Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him under her arm. Peter put his hands in his pockets and walked beside Natasha and Bucky. The three walked into the mall, Natasha lead them to the escalator.<br/>
“Where do you guys wanna go first?”<br/>
“Can we go to the comic store! Wade’s working right now.”<br/>
“Wade?”<br/>
“Wade is Petey-pie’s boyfriend.” Bucky nodded,<br/>
“Ah.” Peter was smiling and bouncing up and down as they got off the escalator, Natasha laughed<br/>
“Excited?”<br/>
“Oh yeah! I haven’t seen Wade in like two weeks!”<br/>
“...Why not?” Bucky asked, Peter shrugged<br/>
“We have conflicting schedules.” Bucky nodded, Peter lead them to the comic store called “Sister Margaret’s Comics.” Peter walked into the shop and as soon as he did, he was tackled to the ground<br/>
“PEEEEEEEEEE YYYY!” Bucky and Natasha stared at the blonde teen who was covered in what looked like burns. Peter laughed and hugged him back,<br/>
“Hey Wade.”<br/>
“I missed you!” Wade said as he put his head in Peters neck and sounded like he was crying,<br/>
“WADE GET BACK T WORK!” Another teenager walked out from the back and glared at Wade who looked back at him<br/>
“But Weasel! It’s Peter!”<br/>
“I know it’s Peter but you are at WORK!” Weasel sounded like this happened a lot and he was quiet done with it. Weasel looked up and stared at Natasha and Bucky,<br/>
“H-Hi Natasha...how uh...how are you?” Weasel said, his face going a light shade of red. Bucky smiled in Natasha’s direction. Natasha smiled kinda friendly and kinda forced at Weasel.<br/>
“Hey, I’m doing good.”<br/>
“Cool cool...still dating Bruce?”<br/>
“Yep.” Weasel nodded, Wade chuckled<br/>
“Dude you gotta get over your crush. I mean yeah Natasha is a sexy beast and could probably crush your skull with her thighs, but come on. You’ve had a crush on her since the first year of high school.” Weasel blushed harder<br/>
“WAAAAAADE!!!”  Weasel and Wade started arguing, Peter and Bucky laughed as softly. Natasha put her hands on her hips and glared at them<br/>
“I can also kill you both with my pinkie. Wanna try that?” Wade and Weasel stopped arguing as they looked at an angry Natasha. Peter and Bucky laugh harder. Weasel’s face turned even redder, Wade smiled at her<br/>
“Man. If I wasn’t dating Peter I would totally ask to Netflix and Chill with ya.” Natasha glared at Wade who shrunk in on himself.<br/>
“Ok. No netflix and chill. Got it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    It took them about an hour to leave the comic store, Bucky’s face hurt from smiling and laughing so much. He was having so much fun already and they basically just started.<br/>
“Where to next?” Natasha asked as she looked over her comics,<br/>
“We can always go to the theater.” Peter said as he scrolled through his phone,<br/>
“They have a showing for the new Undertale movie in like ten minutes.”<br/>
“Ugh another Undertale movie? We have like...ten. Do we really need to see what happened in the Monster Vs. Human war? I don’t think so.” Natasha put her comic back in her bag and put her hands in the pockets of her skinny jeans. Bucky looked over at Peter’s phone.<br/>
“They have a showing of Owlman Vs. Ultraman!” Bucky smiled,<br/>
“OwlmanVs. Ultraman?”<br/>
“Yeah! It’s a story about two Supervillains, Owlman and Ultraman fighting each other and then teaming up to fight a Superhero.” Natasha nodded,<br/>
“Sounds interesting.”<br/>
“Yeah! I vote we watch it.” Peter smiled and turned his phone off. The three made their way to the malls movie theater. Turns out, almost everybody was in line for the Owlman Vs. Ultraman movie. Natasha crossed her arms and tapped her foot,<br/>
“You ok?” Bucky asked as he looked over at Natasha,<br/>
“Yeah, I just don’t do crowds well.” Bucky nodded,<br/>
“We can leave if you want us too Nat.” Peter said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Natasha looked over at Peter and smiled at him,she went to say something but someone was pushed into her.<br/>
“Stop pushing Tim, little wing.”<br/>
“Stop calling me little wing!”<br/>
“Stop bitching Todd.”<br/>
“Dami, please stop cussing.”<br/>
“Siiigh I can’t take you guys anywhere.” Natasha turned to look at the people behind them and narrowed her eyes,<br/>
“Can you guys stop arguing. You’re making my friend here uncomfortable.” She put her hand on Bucky’s shoulder and pulled him close to her, they were making him uncomfortable but he thought he wasn’t showing it. Guess he was wrong. The older looking one of the four smiled sheepishly,<br/>
“Sorry ma’am. We’ll be quiet. Little brothers, am I right?” He smiled, almost immediatly the other three turned on him and started bitching at him. The older one sighed and started ushering the three away from the line.<br/>
“Everytime. Everytime we go to the movies you guys do this…” and soon the four boys were gone and Natasha sighed.<br/>
“I feel sorry for the older guy. They seem like a handful.”<br/>
“They fight like Clint and Barney.” Peter said as he out his hand over his mouth and stifled a laugh.<br/>
“Apparently they are brothers.”<br/>
“Clint has a brother?” Bucky asked with a confused look<br/>
“Yeah, they don’t really get along.” Natasha smiled softly,<br/>
“They were really close when they were younger but they had a falling out when Clint got accepted into Nicholas’s Academy and he didn’t.” Bucky nodded,<br/>
“I see.”<br/>
“Yeah. Clint was heartbroken that Barney was mad he got accepted.”<br/>
“Poor Clint.” They soon fell into a comfortable silence. Bucky checked his phone and smiled when he saw a text from Clint,</p><p>    Clint<br/>
-Heyyy<br/>
-U still @ the mall w Nat &amp; Peteypie?<br/>
Bucky<br/>
-You’re grammar needs work.<br/>
Clint<br/>
-Baaaabe!<br/>
Bucky<br/>
-Babe?<br/>
Clint<br/>
-What? I can call you babe. I have it as your name on my contacts.</p><p>    Clint then sent a screenshot of his contact name,<br/>
BuckyBabe. Bucky smiled, Clint was cute. He rolled his eyes and sent out a quick text to Clint before turning his phone off.The three made it the desk and paid for their tickets before going and getting snacks. They walked to the theater and found their seats. The movie lasted two hours and if you asked Peter he would say its the best Supervillain/Superhero movie of the year. They walked around the mall and went into a few shops. They went past a costume shop where Natasha backtracked and looked at the suit in the window. It was a skin tight looking black suit that’s zipper was zipped down a little showing off some of the mannequins chest, it had black heels with a black widow hourglass on the side, the black skintight suit had the same hourglass on the shoulders. Peter whistled,<br/>
“You should get that. It looks good.”<br/>
“Bruce will have a heart attack.” Bucky said as he looked at the outfit. Natasha smiled and walked into the store. She came back out a few minutes later with a triumphant look on her face.<br/>
“Let’s go boys! I want something sweet and unhealthy for you.” She flipped her red hair over her shoulder and walked towards the food court. Peter looked over at Bucky and laughed,<br/>
“Let’s follow our fearless Spider mama.”<br/>
“Spider mama?”<br/>
“She’s the “Mom friend” and you know for a fact she bought that Black Widow outfit.” Bucky nodded.<br/>
“Yeah. You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>        Bucky smiled as he watched Natasha order something sweet and unhealthy for you. Peter crossed his arms as he sat next to Bucky,<br/>
“What do you think she’s ordering?”<br/>
“I have no idea.” Both Bucky and Peter went wide eyed when Natasha grabbed a tray full of sweets.<br/>
“Holy…”<br/>
“Crap.” Bucky and Peter said, Natasha sat the tray down and smiled at her friends,<br/>
“Eat your sustenance my spider babies.”<br/>
“Spider...babies?”<br/>
“I heard your comment about me being Spider mama.” Bucky laughed as he started to slowly eat the sweets, Peter and Natasha start eating the sweets,<br/>
“So. Owlman vs Ultraman?”<br/>
“The Jokester fuuucking sucked.” Peter said as he tossed a donut hole into his mouth,<br/>
“I agree. Owlman wasn’t all that cool.” Natasha smiled as she grabbed a doughnut,<br/>
“He’s not my favorite.” Bucky smiled as he watched Natasha and Peter talk about how Owlman was garbage and how Talon was the best boy of the movie. Natasha took her phone out of her pocket and smiled<br/>
“Looks like it’s time to leave my spider babies.”<br/>
“Alrighty.”<br/>
“Ok. Lemme send Clint a text.”<br/>
“Ooooooo” Natasha said and Peter whistled. Bucky rolled his eyes and sent a text to Clint</p><p>    Bucky<br/>
-Hey.<br/>
-We’re on our way out.</p><p>    Clint<br/>
-Oooooh yeee<br/>
-I got stuff to tell ya Bucky Bear!</p><p>    Bucky<br/>
-What happened to Babe?</p><p>    Clint<br/>
-.....I can call ya babe?</p><p>    Bucky<br/>
-Yeah.</p><p>    Clint<br/>
-You just made me smile like a child.</p><p>    Bucky<br/>
-Cute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>